


SSS (Summer School Sucks)

by staygaytabulous



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Andy is Andrea!, Brendon is Brenda!, Gender or Sex Swap, Gerard is Gina!, Ray is Rachel!, Spencer is Sierra!, just some cute little kids and stressed out teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: This has been in my notes since last year when I took Short Stories I. Enjoy!





	

I bring the picture up and hold it in the air. It's quite good for a seven year old. The face is more of a circle then it probably should be, but the nose is nice and round, nostrils flaring out, curving up slightly with dark lead from pressing a pencil down too hard. The eyes aren't just circles with a dot in the middle, they are oval shaped, the whites of their eyes colored sky blue, pupils black and emotionless. The mouth is scribbled on, the top lip shaded in completely. I haven't taught my students shading yet, so I can't tell if this is Franklin's style or if he just doesn't know how to shade yet.

"I like it." I say, handing it back to him. He smiles wide and holds it to his chest, already babbling on about how he's happy that I like it, how honored he is. I pat him on the shoulder and send him off. Another student comes up, bright red construction paper in her grasp.

"Ms. Way!" Brenda yells, "Ms. Way, Ms. Way! Look at my picture! It's my puppy! Her name is Nova."

She tilts it up at me and I lean down, putting on a thoughtful face. The dog looks more like an overweight gerbil with dripping ears, but I simply tell her how beautiful it is, and how much I like the spots she colored in with purple. The mountain range in the background is definitely something, what with the sun coming up between two peaks as big puffy clouds snow on the red landscape.

She wobbles the paper in the air and barks aloud, imitating her drawing, before running off to her table, "Look, Sierra!" She calls to her more quiet friend, "It's Nova!"

A knock comes from my door and all my students stop and turn, blinking silently at the noise.

A teacher's head pops in, hair curly like an afro, "Ah, you have a class still." She notes. Toro raises her brows and nods to the hallway. I wave my hand at her and she dissappears.

"Class!" I say loudly. Heads look back at me. "I'll be right back. Don't get loud, I'll hear you. If you need anything then knock on the door and I'll come back. You know the drill." Some students agree and others go back to drawing without saying anything. I nod to myself, this is a good class. They'll be fine. Besides I put all the glue and scissors in a box on the top shelf of the cabinets.

I head out into the hall to meet up with Toro. She's out there sitting in one of the two chairs dragged out that haven't been put away since parent/teacher conferences. Her legs are crossed, black slacks smooth and wrinkle-free. She's tall and broad and looks as if she's sitting on a throne. I sit in the one opposite of her, straddling the back, my dirty apron filled with paintbrushes and pencils and erasers is stretching across my middle.

"Gina." She says.

"Rachel." I say back.

We both smile and laugh.

"So," I start, scratching at the glue on my arm, "how's the new student teacher?"

She rolls her eyes, "She's basically a student herself. She - okay get this - she gave up a soccer scholarship half way through her first year just because." Toro gestures wildly, her hair bouncing when she shakes her head.

I lean forward, "A scholarship? Why would she do that! Do you know how much more money she'd make as a soccer player?" I say, my eyes wide.

"She says she never felt as happy as she did playing soccer then she did playing music. Whatever, she's best on bass, and she's not even that good, okay? Why not do both, anyways? Make music and play soccer. She wants to teach little kids to play the tangerine and drums and flutes, but all they do is forget everything by the next day."

I sit back, "Gina," I scold, "that's what you do every day."

She groans, "I became a teacher because I couldn't find a band to play with! I'd still be playing guitar seriously if I had a better job! Maybe I should try to be a middle school teacher. I could try to do band? I was in band in high school, it was fun." She sighs and then perks up, waving behind me. I turn to see another teacher coming our way.

"Hey, Andrea!" I call out. Andrea smiles lightly, then goes over to the fountains, filling up her water bottle.

She comes over and sits on the floor next to us, "The floor is so nice," she says with a tired and scratchy voice. She's wearing gym shorts and a CrossFit t-shirt, tight running shoes fitting her small feet. A tattoo pokes out from behind her socks, but no one's ever asked her about it.

"Rough class?" Rachel asks

"'Miss. Hurley can we play with the jump ropes?'" She mocks, "'Miss. Hurley can we play with the scooters?'" Andrea sighs and covers her eyes, "They wanted to go outside! It's the middle of summer and they wanted to go outside." She complains, "The other gym teacher, the new one - God, I can't remember his name," she shakes her head before speaking back up, "His name tag just says J.W. I can't remember what he said his actual name was. He's a tall, lanky, hippy dude with a beard. Anyways, he said it was a great idea! A swell idea even, and I just went along with it." She rolls her eyes, nose flaring, "I hate summer school."

She scoots back and leans against the painted concrete block wall. I cast her a grim look. Rachel does the same.

A knock comes from my door and I take a deep breath in, "Alright, the kids call. See you later," I smile at them both, "Mrs. Toro, Miss. Hurley." I wave and go back inside my classroom, a faint, "Bye, Gina!" following behind me.


End file.
